Gravity actuated switches are well known, particularly the well known mercury switch as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,352; 3,882,629; 4,479,321; and, 4,486,969. Each of the foregoing patents was directed to the use of a mercury switch as a part of a signaling device for fishermen to indicate when a fish had taken the bait. As is well known mercury contamination is of greater concern with respect to the environment today than it was in years gone by; thus, the use of mercury in a recreational device such as a fishing lure wherein the containment of the mercury will almost certainly be subject to eventual degradation is not feasible. The use of motion sensitive switches in fishing floats is further illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,681; 4,157,627; and, 5,615,512. Each of the foregoing patents was directed to the use of a roller ball switch as part of a signaling device for fishermen to indicate when a strike occurred. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,761 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,355 show rod-like members which are movable either by gravity or against spring tension to indicate when a strike has occurred. All of the foregoing are used as signaling devices to indicate to the fisherman that a strike has occurred; thus, it is the action of the fish which actuates the light and elicits a response from the fisherman. The present invention is intended to reverse the actuation and response rolls. To this end, the illuminator is to evoke a response from the fish. A device intended for use as an illuminated fishing lure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,266. However, this patent expired for failure to pay the first maintenance fee; thus, it is clear that a constant illumination lure of the type taught therein is not viable. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a means for illuminating a lure which will entice a fish to strike.